


Dumpster Diver

by SammySlave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySlave/pseuds/SammySlave
Summary: Sammy brings in a forbidden friend. Dean is not amused.





	Dumpster Diver

**Author's Note:**

> Wincest Writers 2017 Advent Calendar Day 12.

It was freezing outside as Sam walked back to the motel room he and Dean took for the night. He was carrying his bag of snacks he picked up at the on-site liquor store when he heard some rustling behind the dumpster near their room. Sam dropped his snacks, pulled his gun from the back waistband of his jeans and slowly went to investigate the disturbance.

What he found, as he peered around the corner, gun first, was a little dog, with a small red scarf tied around his neck, trying to chew through a bag of garbage that had been dropped behind the smelly bin. The little guy startled and Sam put away his gun.

“What are you doing here little guy?” He asked the pug.

The pug gave a little growl and moved in front of the bag that smelled like it could have something good to eat.

Sam stepped back and got his own snack bag. He had an idea. He rummaged in the bag and found a Slim Jim he bought. Tearing it open he went back to the dumpster and wiggled it a few steps away from the dog. The pug smelled the tempting treat and gave Sam his attention.

Sam spoke softly in a non-threatening tone as the little dog came closer to the delicious scent. When the puppy began to lick the meat stick, Sam reached out slowly to pet him. A little tail began to wag as it realized the big guy meant him no harm and was giving him some much-needed food.

The dog let Sam pick him up and take him back to the motel room. Once there, Sam placed him on the bed and inspected him further. He wasn’t too dirty and he wasn’t thin, so he had to have escaped or been left by an owner recently.

Just then he heard the rumble of the Impala as Dean pulled up to the front of their room.

“Oh, crap!” Sam, exclaimed in a whisper. He knew how Dean felt about dogs, or any pets for that matter. Not a fan.

He grabbed the dog and spun in a circle trying to figure a good place to hide him. As the key wiggled in the lock of the door, Sam shoved the pug and his meat stick under the bed. “Shhh…be very quiet, ok?"

Dean walked in, just as Sam stood up. “Hey, Dean,” he greeted awkwardly.

“Hey, yourself,” he said with a quizzical look.

“Sooo, how was the, uh, Boobie Bungalow?”

“Since when do you care?”

“Just, uh…” Sam cleared his throat as he heard a little noise under the bed. “…a little jealous tonight is all.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sam confirmed as he came closer to Dean and rested his forehead against his brothers.

“You only have to say the word when you want me, Sammy.” Dean smelled like whisky, but didn’t seem to be too drunk.

“I want you,” Sam whispered and began to remove Dean’s jacket.

Dean kissed Sam hard and began to remove Sam’s clothing. Soon they were both naked on the bed, rubbing against each other in their need. Dean was kissing down Sam’s long neck when he heard another small noise under the bed. He moaned loud to cover it up.

“Super vocal tonight, baby boy. I love it.”

“Oh, God yes, Dean. You feel so good.” Sam meant it, too, his brother felt amazing with hot skin touching and their cocks rubbing against each other.

Dean finally began making his way down Sam’s torso, kissing each of his nipples and tonguing his belly button before following the treasure trail to the long, hard stalk of his little brother’s penis. He gave the tip a lick before engulfing it into the wet warmth of his mouth.

Sam threw his head back and gasped for air. Dean’s tongue was rubbing hard on the underside of his cock while he sucked him in deep. That man’s tongue was super talented. Sam knew he wouldn’t last long at this rate and flopped his hand out towards the bedside table, searching for the drawer that held the lube. He found the handle, opened the drawer to feel around for the little bottle. When he couldn’t find it by feel he looked over to see if he could see it. What he saw instead was the little pug wandering around on the floor, sniffing around.

_Oh shit!_ He thought.

He focused again on getting the lube out of the drawer and making as much pleasure sounds as he could to keep Dean from hearing anything else going on in the room.

Sam pushed the lube into Dean’s hand. “Dean…need you to fuck me…need you.”

Dean released Sam’s member with a pop. “So, impatient tonight. How badly do you need me?”

“So, bad.”

“How bad?”

“So, bad, that if you don’t get inside me asap, that I will leave you behind. I need you inside me when I come. Need you to come inside me.”

“You will not come without me, Sammy. That’s an order.”

Sam watched as Dean settled his mouth back on his cock, and began to lube him up with his fingers; first with one finger stretching his hole, and then, two and three. Sam was in pure torture. Dean said he couldn’t come…he couldn’t come…he forgot about the little pug in his mantra to obey Dean’s order. He was never good at following orders.

When Sam was fully prepped, Dean came back up and kissed him. “Good boy,” he said as he lined up his cock and pressed inside. When Sam felt Dean bottom out against his prostate, he couldn’t help but grunt at how good it felt.

Dean smiled and began to move in long, slow thrusts, butting against that same spot over and over. Sam was helpless, but to grunt and moan with the erotic sensation.

“Fuck me harder, Dean. Please…make me feel you…make me yours.” Sam was in his pleasure zone, where he demanded and begged. Dean always obliged. He grabbed Sam from beneath the shoulders and pressed down on his brother picking up his pace and strength.

The bed began to bang against the wall with the force of Dean’s thrusts. He was giving all he was to Sam.

“You belong to me, baby boy. You always have, ever since dad gave you to me. Mine and mine alone.”

“Yes!”

Neither one of them heard the barking over the noise they were making, or felt the disturbance at the foot of the bed as they came together, shuddering and moaning with pleasure.

Dean collapsed over Sam, breathing hard against his neck. “That was amazing, Sammy.”

The now quiet pug sniffed his way slowly up the bed between Dean’s legs, getting closer to where the brothers were still joined and dozing. At the feel of something soft moving against his upper thigh, Dean opened his eyes in alert.

“What the…? Son of a bitch!” Dean jumped from the bed when he felt something cold and wet swipe against his butt cheek, pulling roughly out of his brother and leaping off the bed.

“Owww, Dean.”

Dean scrambled around on the floor getting the gun he left with his discarded pants. Dean rose to his feet, gun pointed towards the bed. Sam was sitting against the headboard, turning on the bedside lamp and both saw the dog sitting in the middle of the bed.

“Sammy, what the hell is that?”

Sam reached over and cuddled the dog against his naked chest. “It’s a pug, Dean.”

Dean looked, dumbfounded. “What did I tell you about dogs?”

“That they couldn’t’ be in the car.”

“Don’t be a smart ass. What is it doing in our room?”

“He was cold and hungry.”

Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Fine. I’ll take him to the desk clerk in the morning at check out.”

“Damn right you will.” Dean went over to the other double bed and crawl under the covers. No way he was going to sleep with a dog. It was bad enough that Sammy drooled in his sleep. “Little fucker licked my ass for god’s sake,” he grumbled.

The next morning, Sam woke up before Dean and found the dog cuddled up asleep next to his brother.

“Come on little, guy, let’s go find your family.”

Luckily, the front desk had a missing puppy sign with a phone number. With tears of happiness at finding her pet, the little pug was reunited with an equally little girl.

Sam walked across the street to the local coffee shop to get Dean a double espresso. Hopefully, this would pacify his brother over the dog. If not, he could always seduce him again, he thought with a smile.

The end.


End file.
